gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blista Compact (V)
| Sitzplätze = 2 (Fahrer und Beifahrer) | Wert = 42.000 Dollar | Tuning-Werkstatt = Los Santos Customs (PC-, PlayStation-4-, Xbox-One-Fassung) | Im Fuhrpark von = | Technische Daten = | Höchstgeschw. = | 0–100 km/h = | Antrieb = | Getriebe = | Gewicht = | Maße = | Motortyp = | Schadensrisiko = | Fahrzeugfamilie = Blista-Fahrzeugfamilie }} Der Blista Compact ist ein kompaktes Sportcoupé aus Grand Theft Auto V, das von Dinka hergestellt wird. Er basiert größtenteils auf dem Honda CRX der 1. Generation. Der Wagen ist exklusiv in der PlayStation-4-, Xbox-One- und PC-Fassung des Spiels erhältlich. Design Der Blista Compact: ein kleiner, kantiger 80er Jahre Plastikbomber, wie wir ihn schon seit Grand Theft Auto: Vice City kennen. Der Wagen wurde fast vollkommen aus Grand Theft Auto IV übernommen, entsprechend basiert er auch wieder im Groben auf einem CRX der ersten Generation mit der Front und den sanften Rundungen eines Volkswagen Corrado ab 1988. Im Gegensatz zur früheren Version kann man ihn, wie auch schon vor GTA IV, mit funktionierenden, nachgerüsteten Nebelscheinwerfern antreffen. Fahrbericht Zur Zeit von GTA V dürfte der Blista Compact gut und gerne dreißig Jahre alt sein – und das merkt man ihm leider auch an. Von den doch sehr guten Fahrleistungen aus beispielsweise GTA IV ist nicht mehr viel übrig geblieben. Die Beschleunigung ist an sich zwar noch in Ordnung und kann auch bei Los Santos Customs stark verbessert werden, geht aber oftmals durch den Vorderradantrieb in Reifenqualm auf. Die Höchstgeschwindigkeit des Wagens ist erstaunlich schlecht. Er hat das gleiche Problem wie der Futo: die Übersetzung ist einfach viel zu niedrig eingestellt und der Wagen rödelt all zu schnell am Drehzahlbegrenzer des fünften Gangs. Auch das früher so zackige Handling hat stark gelitten. Durch den dichten Stadtverkehr kann man sich zwar noch ganz gut wieseln, ansonsten wirkt der Blista jedoch oftmals zickig und kämpft sowohl mit Unter- als auch Übersteuern. Letztendlich ist auch die Schadensresistenz äußerst schlecht. Die Karosserie könnte genau so gut aus Pappe bestehen und verformt sich schon bei leichten Unfällen sehr stark. Dem entgegen ist aber der Motor selbst vergleichsweise ganz gut haltbar. Fazit: Im Gegensatz zu vorherigen Instanzen kann der Blista Compact in GTA V kein bisschen überzeugen. Sicher, er bringt einen von A nach B, und wer damit umgehen kann und wem das Design gefällt, kann mit ihm durchaus noch Spaß haben. Besonders auf langen Geraden kann der Blista aber einfach nicht mithalten. Für den Preis und vor allem in der Sportwagen-Kategorie, in welche der Wagen kurioserweise eingeordnet ist, gibt es aber weitaus bessere Alternativen. Fundorte Grand Theft Auto V # Der Blista Compact ist überall in und um Los Santos unterwegs (nur PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC) # Man kann ihn auch auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com für 42.000 Dollar kaufen (ebenfalls nur PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC) Grand Theft Auto Online # Der Wagen kann für 42.000 Dollar auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com gekauft werden (nur PlayStation 4, Xbox One und PC). Für wiederkehrende Spieler ist der Blista Compact kostenlos. Beschreibung auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com Trivia * Der Blista Compact ist eines der wenigen Fahrzeuge in der Grand-Theft-Auto-Serie, die in jedem Teil, in dem sie vorkommen, nahezu unverändert blieben. * Auf dem Zierstreifen an der Tür steht „Hyper Dynamic Sports“ und auf dem Heck „Invariable Valve Timing“, was GTA-typisch humoristisch auf die Honda-Technik VTEC ('V'ariable Valve 'T'iming and Lift 'E'lectronic 'C'ontrol) anspielt. * Er ist eines der Fahrzeuge, die im November 2014 exklusiv mit den PC-, PlayStation-4- und Xbox-One-Versionen eingeführt wurde. * Die Aussagen „Versuchen Sie, keine Unfälle zu bauen“ auf southernsanandreassuperautos.com dürfte wieder eine Anspielung auf den echten CRX sein, der bei Crashtests vor allem bei Seitenunfällen äußerst schlecht abschnitt. * Der Blista Compact hat denselben Motor-Sound wie der Bifta und der Monroe. * Da das Interieur direkt vom Futo übernommen wurde, war auch einige Zeit lang der Futo-Schriftzug auf dem Armaturenbrett und in den Türverkleidungen des Blista zu lesen. Diese wurden jedoch in einem späteren Update entfernt. * Bei Blistas ohne Nebelscheinwerfer erschien beim Benutzen des Fernlichts einige Zeit lang eine Lichtquelle hinter dem vorderen Nummernschild. Dies wurde jedoch in einem späteren Update gepatcht. * Vor dem 18. April 2017 war der Wagen nur für wiederkehrende Spieler erhältlich. Bildergalerie Blista compact b1.jpg|Der Blista Compact in der Front- und Seitenansicht blista compact b2.jpg|Heck- und Seitenansicht blista compact c1.jpg|Ein modifizierter Blista Compact Siehe auch * Go Go Space Monkey Blista, eine einzigartige Version, exklusiv für Umsteiger en:Blista Compact es:Blista Compact fi:Blista Compact fr:Blista Compact nl:Blista Compact pl:Blista Compact sv:Blista Compact Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Fahrzeuge Kategorie:Kleinwagen Kategorie:Coupés Kategorie:Next-Gen-exklusiv